Frostbite isn't always bad
by EdwardStalker
Summary: What could have happened on the roof between Rose and Dimitri in Frostbite. Their romance is like fire and ice, which side will win in the end? Or will they both have a hot night in the freezing cold mountain air? One-shot.lemon... enjoy and review!


**Frostbite isn't always bad…**

"You should take it."

He flinched. "What?"

"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance." I never realized how hard it would be to set him free. To send him away, but for some reason it felt like the right thing to do. Dimitri deserves to have children and be with someone society accepts. I just never realized how my heart would shatter from the impact. I need to get away before I could throw myself into his arms and plead him never to leave me.

I stood up and shook off his duster and handed it to him. I tried not to look in his eyes. I knew I wouldn't like what I saw. I shivered from the cold as I took a step back and slowly turned over my shoulder. I was doing the right thing for him and I didn't care what it did to me.

Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes as a walked away. Before my foot even touched the ground on the first step of my escape I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder not letting me go.

I knew the grip well, but I refused to turn. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the constant source of guilt in his life. I loved him more than anything, and if he was ever going to be happy it had to be without me.

"Dimitri, please." I whispered. My body was shaking my voice was hoarse. His grip didn't falter he just held it there on my freezing shoulder. He didn't say a word but I knew he was staring at me with his intense and glorious eyes.

His gaze brought heat to my goose bumped skin and I couldn't force my feet to move away from him. I knew he was to go on about how he was too old for me and that our feelings for each other couldn't exist. I needed to move my feet, but they felt like cement to the ground.

"Roza, I can't" Dimitri murmured. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe any longer. I had feared those words and yet I had not been ready to hear them. I tried to free myself from his grasp but he wouldn't loosen his grip. I was crying uncontrollably and I was so cold my teeth we chattering in the mountain breeze.

"Dimitri you have said what you needed to, now please let me go. I have already made a fool out of myself now just leave me alone. I obviously need to get over you and the best way to do that is to separate myself. Because every look, every touch, every word out of your mouth tests my resolve. I am trying to the right thing and I need you to let me."

"No." Dimitri whispered so low I could barely hear him. I tried again to wiggle free from his grasp but his iron hold held me in place. His grip hardened and he spun me around in one blinding motion. I quickly closed my eyes I couldn't look into his eyes.

I felt the warmth of his body press close to mine. The cold air was all around me but I had never been so warm. Every contour of my skin fit perfectly into his. His fingers slowly moved my hair out of my face.

I was like a statue, unmoving. I kept my eyes shut afraid of what I might do. I was taken by surprise when I felt his lips press delicately into mine. His lips were like fire to my ice cold lips.

What was he thinking? This wasn't right. We couldn't be together and he made that clear. Now I was completely giving in and he wasn't letting me. Why couldn't he leave me to my misery?

He lips were all over my frostbitten skin, it felt glorious. He went back and forth between my lips and my neck. I was shivering and it was no longer from the cold.

"Roza look at me?" his voice was like velvet I had never heard his voice so seductive. I didn't move and I certainly didn't open my eyes because if I did I would lose whatever control I had left. He moved his lips to my eyelids and slowly kissed both of them while holding my face between his large hands. He then moved his forehead against mine.

"Roza please open your eyes." He repeated in a low voice. I couldn't hold out any longer, my resolve was gone and his voice was like a satellite pulling me closer.

I slowly opened my eyes…

Dimitri gaze was pull of passion. His brown eyes were like melting chocolate and they bore into my soul. More tears fell down my face and he kissed them away with his lips.

"Dimitri, stop. You are making this harder than it needs to be." I tried to look away but I couldn't.

"No I am making this exactly as difficult as it need to be." He kissed up my jaw, sending chills down from my heels to the crown of my head.

"Why?" I cried out.

"Because Roza, I will never let you go that easily. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are my salvation, you know me better than I know myself. And I am done pretending that every time I look at you I don't want to take you in my arms and never let you go. I could never have taken Tasha's offer, because I can't stand to be away from you for 5 seconds far less any longer. You are the best part of my life Roza and that will never change. "

"We can't be together, you said it yourself. You are seven years older than me and we are both going to be Lissa's guardians and we can't afford the distractions…" he silenced me with his lips crushing into mine. I couldn't resist kissing him back. His lips moved in sync with mine and it was filled with passion, desire, and most importantly love.

"Roza, don't you understand? I love you and will do anything for you. Nothing can stand in our way." He gazed thoughtfully in my eyes and I felt with every fiber of my being the honesty in his confession.

The cold air whipped around my face as I leaned into his embrace. It felt like home.

We kissed in frenzy as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips roamed everywhere over each other's bodies. The sun was high in the sky which means the Moroi world was fast asleep. Even though the heat of our embrace was coursing through my veins, I still felt the chill of the air surrounding us. I shivered and my teeth were chattering as he kissed my neck.

"It is just like you not to admit when you are cold." Dimitri laughed against my neck as his arms held me closer.

"Excuse me for not wanting to ruin the moment." I teased. As I kissed his lips he loosened my legs grip on his waist and lowered me to the ground without breaking the kiss.

"I should get you inside and warm… I wouldn't want you to get frostbite and lose any of your beautiful limbs but I don't want to leave you alone." He chuckled.

"Who says you have to?" I whispered in his ear. He raised his eyebrow and quickly grabbed my hand and we ran towards the hotel. Kissing every chance we got, but as we got closer we separated in case anyone saw us. I entered the lobby first and entered the elevator and waited for Dimitri as he slowly crossed the lobby. Once the elevator doors closed he had me pinned against the wall and was kissing hungrily down my neck.

When we made it to his room he quickly opened the door and led me inside. The room looked exactly the same as mine, but I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. There was only one place this was heading, and I wanted it more than anything.

But instead of leading me to the bed he led me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steam began to fill the room. His lips took hold of mine once more and his hands slowly found their way under my skimpy dress lifting upwards. His hands were clenched around the bottom of my skit and I clung to him. He lifted me by the waist onto the sink and tore the dress over my head. I was sitting there is only my underwear so I decided it was time for him to shed a few layers.

I unbuttoned his black jacket while kissing up and down his neck. I grazed my teeth along his collarbone and I heard his moan deep in his throat. I smiled in satisfaction. I took his shirt off and was stunned once again by his beauty, he was perfect. I roamed my hands along his tanned muscular abs luxuriating in the sensation. I reached down for his pants and slowly unzipped them. As I began to pull his pants down with my feet his lips feverishly took control of mine. His arms roamed my back and before I knew it, my bra had fallen to the floor. He had shaken his pants down to the floor and quickly stepped out of them. He grabbed me off of the sink with ease and dropped down to his knees, startling me in the process. He began to kiss up my leg from my ankles to my thigh. Once at my hip he grabbed hold of my underwear with his teeth and slowly removed them.

The pleasure from that alone almost sent me overboard. Nervous as I was for what we were about to do, it felt natural and with Dimitri it felt safe.

I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and slowly started to take them off of him. Refusing to look at what I was revealing until they were completely off of him.

The steam had filled the room and Dimitri picked me up and led me into the shower. The water was absolutely perfect. It relaxed my tense muscles and chased away the cold. We continued to kiss until he pulled away to look at me in the eyes.

His eyes asked me if I was sure, and the only way I could think to respond was to make the first move. I clung to his wet body under the shower head. Feeling his erection against my thigh. He lifted me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling complete lust take over me. I knew my first time was going to hurt, but at this point that was the last thing on my mind.

Our tongues fought for control and I could feel him maneuvering around underneath me. Once he was positioned above me, he kissed me passionately and started to enter me.

The sensation left me breathless. He was so large it was hard to imagine him fitting inside me. I slid down on his erection and felt my virginity fade away. It hurt like hell, but the pain slowly subsided and started to turn to pure ecstasy.

Dimitri broke away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. The water was pounding around us and he looked every bit like a Russian God.

He slowly began to thrust into me and I had never felt something so wonderful in my life. He was so skilled but I was a quick learner. I met every thrust with one of my own, leaving Dimitri and I moaning together. I started to feel something start to coil within me and I began to sense the end was near.

Dimitri began to pound harder and faster into me. Placing me against the wall as leverage. The steam was all around us leaving me breathless.

We both came simultaneously; it was like nothing I had ever experienced. I felt like I had left my body for a brief period of time. I cried of his name in pure pleasure and he moaned Roza like in prayer over and over. We trembled in the hot water as we both came down from our organisms.

"I love you Roza." He murmured in my ear as he slid out of me and held me close.

"I love you." I said trying to infuse it with as much passion as I was capable of. He smiled at my infatuation

He slowly turned off the water and pulled me out of the shower. Kissing me every chance he had. He led me towards the white bed leaning me over onto my back while climbing on top of me.

We were still completely soaked from the shower but neither of us minded. We were finally together… and it was going to be a long a blissful night.


End file.
